


Heart & Sole

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Soft Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Roommates Betty and Veronica are doing laundry and find an old torn sock in one of the dryers. V, grossed out, says to toss it, but Betty insists it could be someone’s lucky sock. Instead of just putting it in the bucket though, she finds a small sewing kit in her bag and repairs the worn heel first and writes a little sock pun note to stick inside it. The next week, she finds a thank you note up on the bulletin board and when she sees it contains another pun, she knows its for her. What will follow?





	Heart & Sole

**Author's Note:**

> To start off with, this idea was 100% inspired by a drabble that [secretsofthesky](https://secretsofthesky.tumblr.com/) thought up first. She gave me permission to do it, and I REALLY hope I did it justice, and I hope everyone likes it!

When Betty had received her acceptance letter from Sarah Lawrence College, she immediately went to her vanity, found her Cherries in the Snow lipstick, (18.50 plus tax from Nordstroms), and broke it in half. As she dumped the two pieces into the trash had made a vow that she would break her mother’s hold on her, no matter what. 

And since arriving at the picturesque college, she had kept that vow. It started with buying new lipstick from Dolce & Gabbana called Devil, cutting her iconic blonde locks to just above her shoulders, and trading in her her unneeded Ritalin prescription for her non-existent ADD for a Buspirone prescription for her Anxiety and self harming tendencies. And while she had not cut her mother off, the power hold that she had over her daughter was not there anymore. Betty had even decided that she wasn’t going to do journalism like her mother wanted, but get into teaching which had always been her dream.

 

But for all her changes, one thing never left her and that was the inherent ability to keep to a schedule. So for all of the things she had shed, Betty could not let go of Saturday’s was cleaning day. So she got up at 7:00 am every Saturday, ready to tackle dust bunnies and stained underwear.

Her room mate Veronica was a little less enthused by the Saturday cleaning, but she was still a sport and willing to help. So usually she stumbled into the sitting room by 9:00, grunting for coffee, and moaning about her head. This particular Saturday when she stumbled into the sitting room, she didn’t immediately start moaning about being tired, in fact from what Betty could see, Veronica was actually smiling a little.

Betty smiled as she went to the couch and handed a donut to her best friend. “Good night?”

Veronica licked her lips and her smile actually grew. “Hmmm Betty, he was amazing. Just amazing! He is such a gentleman, and the things he can do with his mouth. Whoo.”

Betty smiled widely. “Is that why I heard you creeping in at three this morning?”

Veronica actually blushed a little. “Well, I mean, you know I have a firm policy about spending the night with people, it builds their hopes up, and I am not a one man lover, I need variety.”

“Hmmm of course. What about Reggie Mantle Sophomore year?” Betty asked as she sipped her own coffee.

“Reggie was an unfortunate mishap. How was I to know he would suddenly get attached to me and demand undivided attention? It’s not like I told him anything other than the truth, I wanted to move slow and not label things. He was the one that staged that idiotic serenading outside our window.”

Betty rolled her eyes and finished her own donut before tossing the last of her white clothes into the laundry basket. “Come on, I already staked out the good washer and dryer. It was being used earlier but when I went downstairs to put the towels in washer, the drier was done, so hopefully whoever it was got their stuff out.”

Veronica groaned softly and stumbled to her feet. “Slave driver, you know if you had just listened to me when we met, we could be living it up off campus in a beautiful house where Smithers would be waiting on us hand and foot.” She walked over to the corner where her own little pile of white laundry sat in the corner and tossed them into the basket.

Betty rolled her eyes as she grabbed her keys and the laundry basket. “Ronnie, you know I want to experience dorm life. And you were fine once we got into Perkins House.”

Ronnie sighed as they went out the door and made their way down the stairs. “That was because it was the only nice house on campus, and it’s close to our classes.”

Betty shook her head as they hit the ground floor and made their way to behind the kitchen. “There was always O’Silas across the street.”

Veronica made a shocked noise in her throat as they got into the laundry room. “That Frat Boy rest stop! No thank you!”

Betty laughed and shook her head again. “Here, take the towels out of the washer while I put the whites in. It’s the one that has our dryer sheets on it.”

Veronica sighed almost dramatically but did as Betty requested. The Laundry Room had once been a single room, but when water damage from the bathroom affected it, it was remodeled. Between the smallness of the room, and the remodel itself, there was hardly room to stand among the 3 washers and dryers, so no one could hang out and guard their things. They were all on the honor system to not take things, although some very nice panties and bras had gone missing in the two years that Betty and Veronica had lived there.

After Veronica grabbed the wet towels, she walked over to the dryer with their lavender scented dryer sheets and opened it up. She immediately let out a shriek and slammed the door shut. “Oh my God! There is a mouse in there! Oh God! A roasted mouse! This is supposed to be an Ivy League school for God’s sake! The the hell kind of operation are they running here!”

Betty bit her lip to hide her smile and walked over to the dryer. She slid a sock onto her hand just in case it was indeed a mouse, though Betty figured it was probably dryer fuzz. She opened the door slowly which made Veronica shriek louder.

“Ronnie! Please! It’s not a mouse, it’s a sock look.” She pulled out the limp, gray sock and showed it to Veronica. Veronica stopped shrieking and looked at it. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Ew Betty, throw that thing away. It’s gross.”

“No way! This might be someone’s lucky sock!”

“Please that thing is gross, full of holes, and stained to hell and back. There is no way someone thinks that thing is lucky.”

Betty shook her head and slid the sock into her pocket. “It just needs a little love. Besides, if nothing else, it will enjoy a few days in the bucket and then get tossed.” She nodded her head towards the blue mop bucket on the folding table in the middle of the room. It was decorated with black marker with the simple words: Please put lost socks in the bucket, maybe someone will find their lost “sole” mate.

Veronica rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Fine, whatever Betty.” After a quick look to make sure there weren’t anymore “mice” in the dryer, Veronica started tossing the wet towels into the drier. Once she was done she yawned and stretched her arms. “Hmmm, I am going to go upstairs and take a shower. Can I trust you not to bring home any stray pants, or adopt homeless bras?”

Betty smiled. “Ha ha, no I am going to finish these whites and then go upstairs to take care of Mr. Sock.”

Veronica shook her head. “You are a strange one Betty Cooper.” She blew her a kiss and disappeared upstairs.

Betty blew a kiss back and went back to the laundry. Once the whites were humming along in the washer, Betty took a short stop in the kitchen, and then went back upstairs. She sat down in the sitting room and pulled the sock from her pocket. It was probably originally white, but it had been turned a dingy grey with years of wear and tear. There was holes in the heel and two of the toes. But what caught her eyes was that through the wear and tear, there were little tiny hamburgers all over the sock. She had to smile at that, something so foolish.

“Well, whoever lost you is going to be missing you terribly. So let’s see if I can brighten their day.”

She set the sock down on the armchair of the couch and went into the adjoining bathroom. She filled the bowl she got from the kitchen with warm water and walked it back into the bedroom. She set the bowl on her desk and then poured in the vinegar she got from the kitchen and slices of lemon. She stirred the whole mixture around with a spoon before plopping the sock into the concoction. She smiled a little watching the sock float for a second before it sucked in the water and sunk to the bottom.

While the little sock soaked in the whitener that her Grandmother Cooper swore by, she dug into her foot locker by her bed to find her emergency sewing kit. It took some digging but she finally unearthed it near the bottom. She set it on her desk next to the bowl and then sat down on her bed to do some reading.

Veronica stepped into the room a few minutes later wrapped in a towel that clearly did not belong to them. She smirked a little.

“Visiting the guy in B-5?”

Veronica smiled and walked over to her dresser. “It’s not my fault that he has direct access to the bathroom. And that he has such a soft spot for me.”

Betty laughed softly and shook her head. “Vee I love you.”

“Aww B, I love you too!” She slid on her bra and panties and then took a soft sniff. “What is that odor?”

“That would be Vinegar and Lemon Slices. My Grandmother swore it was the best whitener she had ever used. It worked better than most of the stuff on the market.”

Veronica wrinkled her nose. “Clearly that is because the clothes would take one smell of it  and it would scare them white. I am going to get out of here before I start smelling like that. Do you want to come with me? Campus Center is having some live music in the quad.”

“No thanks, I am going to read a little, put the clothes in the dryer, and take care of Mr. Sock.”

“You are a wild woman Cooper. No orgies while I am gone, I would like to be present when you let your hair down.” Veronica finished dressing and left the room.

 

Betty shook her head again went back to her reading. 20 minutes later, she got off the bed and pulled the sock from the mixture. There was some slight dinginess still there, but it was much whiter than when she had found it. She went into the bathroom and grabbed some paper towels. She wrapped the sock up in the paper towels and rung out the access water before using her blow dryer to finish drying it. Once she was done, she took a little sniff of it. Thankfully all she could smell was lemons and warmth. Proud of her work, she went back to the bed and used the butterfly and back stitch that her Grandmother taught her. Soon the little sock was well mended and looked beautiful, she did a few tricks and put her initials on the foot of the sock. 

Once she was done, she grabbed some paper and drew a picture of a sock with a large hamburger on it. On the back of the paper, she wrote: Socks to be separated! I hope you like it!

She attached the note with a clothespin, took it back downstairs, and dropped it in the bucket. She moved the laundry around and went back upstairs, glad laundry day was done for another Saturday.

 

The next week passed uneventfully, but when Saturday rolled around, she and Veronica were off onto their normal routine. This time however, when they made their way into the laundry room, Betty’s eyes strayed to the large bulletin board that hung against the back wall. Among the normal announcements for the house, there was her own picture of the hamburger on the sock. She dropped the basket and made her way to the board. She pulled it down from its pin and flipped it over. Underneath her message were the tight, sharp words that said: Socks toe miss you, but now the game is afoot! Hope to see you soon! 

**Author's Note:**

> Well! That was the first chapter, sorry its a bit short, but more is to come! Next chapter will be Jughead's POV. I promise I am not going to rehash this chapter, but it will be fun! Thank you for reading, and go check out Secretsofthesky's stories! They are AMAZING!! [secretsofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky)


End file.
